Przygody brygadjera Gerarda/7
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: VII (jak król miał brygadiera) Nie chcę wcale przeczyć, iż Murat był doskonałym oficerem jazdy, ale zanadto miał wielkie o sobie zdanie, a to zepsuło już niejednego dobrego żołnierza. I Lasalle był tęgim dowódcą, ale zniszczył się sam przez wino i inne głupstwa. Ja natomiast, Stefan Gerard, nie chełpiłem się nigdy memi zaletami i byłem zawsze bardzo wstrzemięźliwy — z wyjątkiem chyba pod koniec jakiejś wyprawy, albo też gdy spotkałem się z jakim starym towarzyszem broni. I dlatego mógłbym sobie chyba przypisać tę zasługę, iż byłem najdzielniejszym ze wszystkich oficerów huzarskich, gdyby mnie nie powstrzymywało od tego pewne poczucie delikatności. Nie doprowadziłem coprawda wyżej, jak do komendanta brygady, ale znaną jest przecież powszechnie rzeczą, iż szczęście mieli tylko ci ludzie, doprowadzając do najwyższych zaszczytów, którzy towarzyszyli cesarzowi w jego pierwszych wyprawach. Nie znam w rzeczy samej prócz Lasalle‘a, Labau‘a i Droueta ani jednego generała, któryby nie był sławny już przed wyprawą do Egiptu. Z tego wynika, że nawet ja, mimo moich wspaniałych zalet, mogłem awansować tylko na czoło mej brygady i otrzymałem wielki medal honorowy — i to od samego cesarza — który przechowuję u siebie w domu w skórzanem pudełku. Mimo to nazwisko moje było znane dobrze i to nietylko u wszystkich tych, którzy służyli ze mną, ale także i u Anglików. Gdy ci ostatni zrobili ze mnie w opisany już sposób jeńca, czuwali nade mną ostro i mieli się porządnie na baczności, aby im się nie wymknął taki niebezpieczny przeciwnik. Już 10 sierpnia oddano mnie na okręt, celem wysłania do Anglji, a zanim miesiąc dobiegł końca, ujrzałem się już w wielkiem więzieniu, które dla nas zbudowano w Dortmoorze. U nas Francuzów nazywało się ono „hotelem i pensjonatem francuskim“, gdyż wszyscy z nas byli dzielnymi mężami, którzy nie zwiesili głowy dlatego tylko, iż chwilowo spotkało ich jakieś nieszczęście. W Dortmoorze więziono tylko tych oficerów, którzy nie chcieli dać słowa honoru, a większość jeńców składała się z marynarzy i prostych żołnierzy. Dziwicie się panowie, dlaczego ja nie dałem słowa honoru, aby zyskać przez to te same ulgi, które przyznano moim towarzyszom. Powstrzymywały mnie od tego dwa powody, mojem zdaniem bardzo słuszne. Przedewszystkiem moje poczucie godności osobistej było tak silne, iż nie wątpiłem ani na chwilę, że będę się mógł wymknąć Anglikom. Dalej pochodziłem z dobrej, ale nie bardzo zamożnej rodziny, tak, że nie mógłbym przenieść tego na sobie, abym uszczuplał i tak bardzo skromne dochody mej matki. Dalej nie miałem też najmniejszej ochoty, aby mi imponowali drobni mieszczanie tej angielskiej mieściny, a byłem za ubogi na to, abym paniom, z któremi możliwie bym się zetknął, nie mógł zrobić jakiejś przyjemnostki. Z tych powodów wołałem siedzieć zamknięty w tem nędznem więzieniu w Dortmoorze, A teraz posłuchacie coś o moich przygodach w Anglji i dowiecie się, czy Wellington miał prawo chełpienia się tem twierdzeniem, że jego król mnie miał. Gdybym był panom teraz nie przyrzekł, iż będę mówił o sobie, mógłbym panom do białego rana opowiadać zajmujące historje o Dortmoorze samym i szczególnych rzeczach, które tam się wydarzyły. Sapristi! Najszczególniejsze miasto, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem! Pośrodku wielkiej, pustej okolicy zbudowane, służyło siedmiu do ośmiu tysiącom ludzi za miejsce pobytu — sami zaś żołnierze, trzeba panom wiedzieć, z których większość widziała mnóstwo wielkich bitew. Podwójne i potrójne mury, fosa, strażnicy i żołnierze czuwali nad niem — ale należy tylko spróbować spakować ludzi, jak króliki w jednej stajni! Pojedyńczo i parami i w większych grupach uciekali: a potem grzmiały armaty i wyruszały całe oddziały wojska, aby tych zbiegów odszukać. A pozostali śmiali się, śpiewali i krzyczeli: „Niech żyje cesarz!“, aż wreszcie straże, blade z wściekłości, wymierzyły swą broń ku nam. A potem mieliśmy nasze małe bunty, bardzo ładne i miłe, do których uśmierzenia trzeba było sprowadzać żołnierzy i armaty z Plymouthu, do których znowu wrzeszczeliśmy nasze ulubione: „Niech żyje cesarz!“, jakby nas miano usłyszeć w Paryżu. Tak, tak, byliśmy bardzo ruchliwym narodkiem w Dortmoorze i cieszyliśmy się z tego, iż mogliśmy tych, którzy nas pilnowali, utrzymać także w nieustannym ruchu. Pozwólcie sobie panowie powiedzieć, iż my, jeńcy, mieliśmy tam nasz własny trybunał sądowy, w którym wydawaliśmy sami na siebie wyroki, i dyktowali kary tym, którzy coś przeskrobali. Kradzieże i bójki były ścigane, ale najwięcej zdrada. Niedługo jakoś po mojem tam przybyciu, zdradził niejaki Meunier z Rheimsu, iż planowana jest ucieczka. Z jakiegoś powodu nie można go było jeszcze tego samego wieczora usunąć z szeregu innych więźniów, lecz pomimo jęków, jego błagania i rzucania się na ziemię, pozostawiono go między tymi towarzyszami, których zdradził. Tej samej nocy odbyło się przez niewidzialnego sędziego przesłuchanie skrępowanego więźnia, odbyło się oskarżenie szeptem. Gdy rano przyszedł rozkaz uwolnienia go, nie pozostało z Meuniera ani tyle, coby można było umieścić na paznokciu małego palca. Oh, więźniowie byli bardzo pomysłowymi ludźmi, którzy w każdym wypadku dawali sobie doskonale radę. My, oficerowie, zamieszkiwaliśmy osobne skrzydło i tworzyliśmy szczególny ludek. Pozostawiono nam nasze uniformy, a nie było chyba rodzaju broni, któryby nie miał między nami swego przedstawiciela. Widziano tam zielonych strzelców, huzarów jak ja, niebieskich dragonów, lansjerów, grenadjerów, artylerzystów i pionierów. Najwięcej jednak było wśród nas oficerów marynarki, gdyż Anglicy posiadali na morzu nad nami wielką przewagę, który to fakt stał się dla mnie dopiero wtedy zrozumiały, gdy płynąłem z Oporto do Plymouthu, gdzie przez cały tydzień byłem taki chory, że nie mógłbym się poruszyć, nawet gdyby mi zabierano w moich oczach pułkowego orła. Było to przecież podczas zabójczej pogody, gdy musieliśmy uciekać przed Nelsonem. Zaledwie przybyłem do Dortmooru, zacząłem natychmiast kuć plany ucieczki. Nie trwało długo, a ujrzałem przed sobą jasno wytkniętą drogę, gdyż ostatnich dwanaście lat wojny wyszły bardzo na korzyść mego rozwoju umysłowego. Przedewszystkiem przydała mi się bardzo moja znajomość języka angielskiego. Jak panom wiadomo, zawdzięczam ją adjutantowi O‘Brienowi z pułku Irlandczyków, potomkowi starych królów tego kraju. Podczas tych miesięcy, gdy leżeliśmy pod Gdańskiem, uczył mnie swego języka, a ponieważ wogóle bardzo prędko pojmuję wszystko, przeto w krótkim czasie byłem w stanie nietylko wyrażać się dość płynnie, lecz przyswoiłem sobie także szczególne zwroty i wiele rozmaitych frazesów. O‘Brien nauczył mnie przecież „be jabbers“, mówić tak płynnie, jak my Francuzi mówimy „ma foi!“, i „the curse of Crummle“, co jest równoznaczne z naszem „ventre bleu“. I cóż tu dziwnego, że Anglicy promienieli radością, słysząc, jak się poprawnie wyrażam ich językiem. My, oficerowie, zamieszkiwaliśmy po dwóch jedną celę, a nie mogę powiedzieć, aby mi się to urządzenie bardzo podobało, gdyż miałem za towarzysza artylerzystę Beaumonta, którego kawalerja angielska wzięła do niewoli pod Astorgą. Nie widziałem coprawda w swojem życiu wielu ludzi, z którymi bym się nie mógł zaprzyjaźnić, gdyż cały mój charakter i sposób zachowania się... ale poco opowiadać o rzeczach dawno znanych? Ale Beaumont nie miał nigdy uśmiechu dla moich doskonałych i wesołych żartów, nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć mej troski. Siedział całemi godzinami i gapił się na mnie swym upartym wzrokiem, tak, iż niekiedy sądziłem, iż te dwa lata niewoli pozbawiły go zmysłów. Jakże gorąco nieraz pragnąłem, aby na jego miejscu siedział stary Bouvet, albo inny z moich dawnych towarzyszów! No, ale niestety tak nie było, trzeba było z nim jakoś żyć. Ponieważ było jasnem jak na dłoni, iż nie mogłem myśleć o próbie ucieczki, nie wciągając go do tajemnicy, przeto zacząłem od czasu do czasu rzucać półsłówkami. Powoli zacząłem mówić wyraźniej, aż mi się zdawało, że powziął zamiar dzielenia ze mną mego przedsięwzięcia. Poddałem teraz ściany, podłogę i sufit dokładnemu badaniu, ku wielkiemu jednak memu rozczarowaniu przekonałem się, iż wszystko było zbudowane silnie i pewnie. Drzwi były z żelaza, zaopatrzone w bardzo silny zamek, i posiadały kratę, przez którą dozorca dwa razy w nocy zaglądał do celi. W celi samej, prócz dwóch łóżek, dwóch stołków i dwóch umywalni nie było żadnych innych sprzętów. I to wystarczało mi zupełnie — gdzie posiadałem taki zbytek podczas ostatnich dwunastu lat wojny? Ale jak tu uciec? A jednak nie minęła ani jedna noc, aby mi po głowie nie tańczyło moich pięciuset huzarów, i nie trapiły mnie przykre sny. To mój pułk potrzebował nowego obuwia, konie z powodu zielonej paszy napęczniały, to znowu sześć szwadronów huzarów utknęło przed cesarzem w szlamie i błocie. Wtedy budziłem się cały mokry z potu, i zacząłem na nowo badać moją celę, gdyż kiedy to otwarta głowa przy pomocy dwóch tęgich rąk, nie mogły pokonać największych trudności? Nasze więzienie posiadało jedno jedyne, małe okno, wychodzące na podwórze, otoczone podwójnym murem. Okno było tak wąskie, że nawet dziecko by się przez nie nie przedostało, a prócz tego było zabezpieczone silną sztabą żelazną. Nie było to coprawda obiecującem, a jednak coraz więcej przychodziłem do przekonania, że tylko tędy czeka mnie ratunek. Nabrałem odwagi, i zacząłem czynić przygotowania. Przedewszystkiem sprawiłem sobie narzędzie w postaci kawałka żelaza, który oderwałem z łóżka, i nim zacząłem usuwać powoli tynk od sztaby w oknie. Tak pracowałem co nocy po trzy godziny, a gdy strażnik rozpoczął swą wędrówkę, wskakiwałem do łóżka, aby potem znowu, nieraz i za trzecim razem, pracować dalej, gdyż Beaumont okazał się tak powolny i niezgrabny, że byłem prawie wyłącznie skazany na siebie samego, Ale co mnie popędzało zawsze na nowo do pracy ciężkiej i żmudnej? No, wmówiłem w siebie, iż moi huzarzy czekają z bębnami, sztandarami i czaprakami ze skóry lamparciej, czekają na mnie przed oknem. A potem pracowałem jak szalony, aż wreszcie żelazo pokryte było krwią, jak rdzą. I tak co nocy usuwałem obmurowanie i chowałem je do poduszki, aż wreszcie sztaba zaczęła się poddawać. Jedno silne pchnięcie, i trzymałem ją w ręku. Pierwszy krok do odzyskania wolności był zrobiony. Zapytacie się teraz panowie, o ile znalazłem się teraz w lepszem położeniu, niż poprzednio, gdyż okno było za wąskie nawet dla małego dziecka. Zaraz to panom wyjaśnię. Uzyskałem dwie rzeczy, a mianowicie narzędzie i broń. Pierwszem miałem nadzieję rozszerzyć otwór, a drugiem mogłem się bronić po dokonaniu ucieczki. Nie tracąc czasu, zacząłem usuwać wapno z cegły spodniej, starając się naturalnie o to, aby za dnia wapno znajdowało się na swojem miejscu, i aby najmniejsza plamka na podłodze, nie zdradziła strażnikowi mej pracy. Po upływie trzech godzin cegła zaczęła się poddawać. Wyjąłem ją i — uważajcie panowie — otwór, przez który zaglądały do celi tylko cztery gwiazdy, pozwolił teraz ku memu zachwytowi podziwiać tych gwiazd dziesięć. Teraz wszystko było dla nas gotowej wsadziłem cegłę na jej dawne miejsce i wyrównałem przy pomocy sadzy i tłuszczu dziury, które wypełniało przedtem wapno. Za trzy dni była pełnia księżyca, a to wydawało mi się najstosowniejszą chwilą do naszej ucieczki. Dotąd wszystko było dobrze, a ja nie miałem najmniejszej wątpliwości, iż uda nam się dostać na podwórze. Ale jak się stąd wydostać? Drżałem na samą myśl, że po całym trudzie i pracy, będę musiał powrócić znowu do tej nędznej dziury, albo też warta mnie spostrzeże, poczem za karę wrzucą mnie do jednej z wilgotnych, podziemnych cel. Tego nie można było ryzykować, to też zacząłem zastanawiać się, i rozważać dalszy plan postępowania. Jak panowie wiecie, niestety, nie miałem możności pokazać światu mej zręczności jako generał, aczkolwiek po jednej lub dwóch szklankach wina miałem często podziwu godne pomysły i mam to najsilniejsze przekonanie, że Francja inaczejby dziś wyglądała, gdyby Napoleon był mi powierzył jeden korpus armji. W każdym razie pod względem daru wynalazczego i bystrości umysłu mogłem się zmierzyć z niejednym towarzyszem z lekkiej kawalerji, a ta świadomość dodała mi na nowo otuchy i odwagi. Wewnętrzny mur, przez który musiałem przeleźć, zrobiony był z cegły; był on dwanaście stóp wysoki, a na górze miał jako ochronę cały szereg ostro zakończonych żelaznych zębów, wbitych w mur bardzo gęsto. Mur zewnętrzny widziałem tylko raz czy dwa razy, gdy przypadkowo drzwi od podwórza były otwarte. Według mego powierzchownego badania musiał być taki sam, jak pierwszy. Odstęp między obu murami mógł wynosić dwadzieścia stóp, a jak mi się zdawało, warta stała tylko przy bramach. Natomiast dowiedziałem się, że przed więzieniem znajdował się cały szereg posterunków, a to było właśnie tym twardym orzechem, który miałem zgryźć, lub też zgnieść go obiema rękami. Na szczęście mój towarzysz Beaumont był wysokim mężczyzną. Mierzył przynajmniej sześć stóp. Gdy zatem wejdę na jego ramiona i rękami dosięgnę górnej części muru, to już z łatwością wydobędę się nawierzch. Zachodziło tylko pytanie, czy będę mógł wciągnąć go za sobą; aczkolwiek nie bardzo lubiłem tego człowieka, to przecież ani na chwilę nie postała w mej głowie myśl, aby go opuścić. On sam najwidoczniej z tej trudności nic sobie nie robił, prawdopodobnie miał powód do ufania swej zręczności. Chodziło teraz o wybranie warty, która miała czuwać w chwili naszej ucieczki. Żołnierzy zmieniano co dwie godziny, ale ponieważ przypatrywałem im się dobrze podczas nocy, wiedziałem doskonale, że na punkcie czujności różnili się bardzo między sobą. Podczas gdy niektórzy okazywali się tak pilnymi w służbie, że nawet szczur nie mógł ujść przed nimi, inni byli bardzo wygodni, i oparci na swych karabinach spali w najlepsze, jakby się znajdowali u siebie w domu na miękkiej pościeli. Uwagę moją zwrócił na siebie zwłaszcza jeden żołnierz, gruby, ciężki człowiek, który regularnie chował się w cieniu muru i tam tak twardo spał, iż rzucałem nawet kawałki wapna przed jego nogi, a on się nie budził. Na szczęście żołnierz ten miał służbę w nocy, w której mieliśmy uciekać, od dwunastej, do drugiej godziny. Im dalej dzień zbliżał się ku końcowi, tem większy niepokój mnie ogarniał, aż wreszcie straciłem wszelkie panowanie nad sobą, i jak mysz w pułapce, zacząłem biegać tam i zpowrotem po celi. Obawiałem się każdej chwili, iż dozorca zbada sztabę żelazną w oknie, albo też iż straż spostrzeże wysuniętą cegłę, której z zewnątrz nie mogłem dobrze oprawić tak, jak to uczyniłem z wewnątrz. Mój towarzysz siedział tymczasem pogrążony w zadumie na łóżku, spoglądał na mnie od czasu do czasu zukosa, obgryzając paznokcie, jak ktoś, który ma ciężkie zmartwienie. — Odwagi, przyjacielu — pocieszałem go, klepiąc po ramieniu. — Będziesz pan miał zpowrotem swoje armaty, nim miesiąc dobiegnie końca! — Wszystko to bardzo ładne — brzmiała jego odpowiedź — ale dokąd pan chcesz uciekać, gdy się znajdziemy na wolności? — Na wybrzeże. Ja wracam natychmiast do mego pułku. Dzielnemu człowiekowi udaje się wszystko. Roześmiał się szyderczo, i rzekł: — Najprawdopodobniej zawrzemy znajomość z dziurami o całe piętro niżej, albo może z którym ze starych okrętów w Plymouth. — Prawdziwy żołnierz nie obawia się niczego, tylko tchórz widzi wszędzie i wietrzy niebezpieczeństwo. Słowa moje napędziły mu do twarzy wszystką krew z serca, a ja cieszyłem się z tego, widziałem bowiem, że nie zamarło w nim jeszcze uczucie honoru. Ręką sięgnął po dzban z wodą, jakby mi go chciał rzucić na głowę — ale nie. Wzruszył tylko ramionami, zmarszczył brwi ponuro, i siadł zpowrotem w milczeniu na łóżku. A gdy go widziałem tak skulonego, zadałem sobie mimowoli pytanie, czy nie wyrządzam artylerji niedźwiedziej przysługi wracając jej takiego osobnika. Nigdy w życiu żadna noc nie wlokła się dla mnie tak powoli, jak ta właśnie. O zmierzchu powstał lekki wiatr, który wzmagał się z każdą godziną, aż wreszcie zmienił się w straszny orkan, huczący nad morzem. Z okna nie mogłem dostrzec ani jednej gwiazdy, gdyż niebo pokrywały ciężkie, czarne chmury, a lał także deszcz jak z cebra. Wychyliłem się, aby podsłuchać kroki szyldwacha, ale na nic się to nie przydało, gdyż silna burza, tłumiła wszelkie odgłosy. To ostatnie odkrycie było mi bardzo na rękę, gdyż skoro nie mogłem widzieć żołnierza, ani słyszeć, jego kroków, nie było bardzo prawdopodobnem, aby on mnie spostrzegł. Czekałem też z wielką niecierpliwością, dopóki inspektor nie dokończy swego zwykłego spaceru po kurytarzach. Jeszcze jedno spojrzenie w ciemną noc; nic się nie poruszało. Warty pochowały się najwidoczniej wskutek deszczu pod jakiś wysoki mur — czułem iż zbliża się chwila ucieczki. Usunąłem czem prędzej sztabę żelazną, i poleciłem memu towarzyszowi, aby przełaził. — Po panu, pułkowniku — rzekł. — Nie chcesz pan wyjść pierwszy? — Pokaż mi pan raczej drogę. — No, to chodź pan za mną, ale ostrożnie, o ile panu życie miłe! Słyszałem, jak mu zęby szczękały, i pytałem się sam siebie, czy kiedykolwiek jaki mężczyzna miał w podobnem położeniu takiego towarzysza. Pochwyciłem sztabę, wszedłem na stołek, i głową i ramionami przedostałem się przez okno. Wysunąłem się już dość daleko, gdy w tem artylerzysta pochwycił mnie za kolana i zaczął wrzeszczeć na całe gardło: — Pomocy! Pomocy! Jeniec chce uciekać! Ah, panowie, jakże mam opisać, co się wtedy ze mną działo?! Naturalnie przejrzałem natychmiast plan tego nędznego stworzenia. Poco miał nadstawiać karku i przełazić przez mury, skoro miał pewność, iż Anglicy dobrowolnie go puszczą, gdy takiemu ważnemu jeńcowi jak ja, przeszkodzi w ucieczce? Jako tchórza i milczka poznałem go już oddawna, ale w tej chwili dopiero poznałem całą podłotę jego charakteru. No tak, ktoś, kto przez całe swoje życie miał do czynienia tylko z ludźmi honoru, nie mógł czegoś podobnego przypuszczać. Cymbał ten nie wiedział i nie przeczuwał tego, że sam znajdował się w daleko większem niebezpieczeństwie, niż ja. Wróciłem w ciemności, pochwyciłem go za gardło i wyrżnąłem go dwa razy sztabą żelazną. Najpierw zawył głośno, jak pies, któremu ktoś nastąpił na łapę, a potem z jękiem padł na ziemię. Siadłem na łóżku i czekałem, co mnie za kara spotka. Mijały jednak minuty i nie było nic słychać, jak tylko chrapliwe jęki tego nędznego człeka, leżącego u mych stóp. Czyżby jego wołania nie usłyszano, z powodu silnego wycia wichru? Słaba ta nadzieja zmieniała się powoli w pewność, gdyż ani na kurytarzu, ani na podwórzu nie słychać było żadnego alarmu. Otarłem zimny pot z czoła, i zacząłem na nowo kuć plany. Jedno było pewnem: ten nędznik musiał umrzeć, aby mnie wypadkiem nie zdradził. Nie miałem jednak odwagi zapalenia światła, lecz macałem po ciemku, aż wreszcie ręka moja dotknęła się czegoś wilgotnego. To musiała być jego głowa! Już podniosłem sztabę — ale panowie, coś we mnie przemówiło, i zatrzymało moją rękę. W wirze walki zabiłem już niejednego, tak, nawet dzielnego człowieka, który mi nic złego nie zrobił. Ale ten tutaj — to był nędznik, kreatura, za leniwa, aby żyć. Aczkolwiek miał zamiar zaszkodzenia mi wielce, nie mogłem jednak przenieść na sobie wyprawienia go na tamten świat. Człowiek honoru jak ja, pozostawia takie czyny innym ludziom, niech będzie i bandytom hiszpańskim, albo też sankiulotom z St. Antoine. Ciężki oddech tego draba przekonał mnie, iż upłynie jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim odzyska przytomność. Związałem go więc, i przy pomocy pasów przywiązałem go do łóżka w taki sposób, iż w żadnym razie nie mógł się uwolnić przed ponownem przybyciem inspektora. Ale oto nowa trudność stanęła na mej drodze: czyż nie liczyłem na jego wysoki wzrost, który mi miał dopomóc do przedostania się przez mury? Sapristi! Odwaga zaczęła mnie opuszczać. Byłbym siadł i wylewał łzy rozpaczy, ale myśl o matce i o cesarzu powstrzymała mnie od tego. — Odwagi! — rzekłem do siebie — odwagi! Gdybyś się nie nazywał Stefan Gerard, to byłoby z tobą teraz bardzo krucho, ale to człowiek, którego nie tak łatwo powalić! Bez chwili wahania zabrałem się do roboty. Przerżnąłem prześcieradła moje i Beaumonta na kilka pasów i związałem je w doskonałą linę, którą przywiązałem silnie w połowie sztaby żelaznej. Następnie wydostałem się na podwórze; deszcz lał porządnie, a wicher wył gorzej niż przedtem. Nie miałem potrzeby skradania się wzdłuż muru więziennego, gdyż było tak ciemno, że nie widziałem mej ręki przed końcem mego nosa, a jeżeli się nie natknę wprost na szyldwacha, nie miałem się czego obawiać. Teraz stanąłem pod murem, przerzuciłem przez brzeg moją sztabę z liną, i ku wielkiej mej radości spostrzegłem, iż zawisła na żelaznych kolcach. Wspiąłem się po linie, wciągnąłem ją za sobą i zlazłem po niej na drugą stronę. Przez drugi mur przedostałem się w ten sam sposób; siedziałem już na górze między kolcami, gdy w ciemnościach dostrzegłem coś błyszczącego. Był to bagnet szyldwacha pode mną, a ponieważ mur ten był trochę niższy od pierwszego, broń znalazła się tak blisko mnie, iż mogłem ją pochwycić, pochyliwszy się trochę naprzód. Żołnierz stanął pod murem skulony i zaczął nucić pod nosem jakąś piosnkę — gdyby był przeczuwał, że w oddaleniu kilku kroków od niego człowiek w rozpaczy przemyśliwał nad tem, aby mu jego własną bronią przebić serce! Przygotowywałem się już do skoku, wtem żołnierz wziął karabin na ramię, wyrzucił z siebie jakieś przekleństwo i poszedł przez bagno, aby rozpocząć na nowo swój spacer. Ja tymczasem zsunąłem się po linie i popędziłem co sił starczyło przez moczary. Sapristi! Jakże ja zmykałem i z jakim pośpiechem, przez moczary wśród deszczu i burzy! Deszcz przemoczył mnie do nitki, zimno przejmowało mnie do szpiku kości, a wicher tamował mi oddech. To wpadałem w jakąś dziurę, to znowu w krzaki i ciernie. Krew spływała mi po twarzy i po rękach, język przylepił mi się do podniebienia, nogi ciężyły mi ołowiem, a serce waliło jak młotem. Ale nie ustawałem ani na chwilę, dodawałem sobie odwagi i pędziłem dalej. Nie pomyślcie jednak panowie, aby się to działo bez planu. Wszystko było dokładnie obmyślone. Nasi zbiedzy zwracali się zawsze ku wybrzeżom, ja jednakowoż postanowiłem udać się w głąb kraju, a to choćby dlatego, iż powiedziałem Beaumontowi coś wręcz przeciwnego. Podczas gdy biegłem na północ, szukano mnie na południu. Pytacie mnie, panowie, jak mogłem się zorjentować podczas takiej nocy? Rzecz prosta — po kierunku wiatru. W więzieniu jeszcze spostrzegłem, iż wieje on z północy, a dopóki byłem odwrócony do niego twarzą, wiedziałem, iż znajduję się na właściwej drodze. Gdy tak pędziłem, ukazały się nagle przede mną w ciemności dwa jarzące światła. Osłupiałem i przystanąłem na chwilę, nie wiedząc, co począć. Trzeba panom wiedzieć, iż byłem jeszcze w moim huzarskim uniformie, a było dla mnie bardzo ważne, abym się postarał o inne ubranie, by się nie zdradzić. Światła te pochodziły prawdopodobnie z jakiejś chaty, w której znajdę to, czego mi było potrzeba. — Zbliżyłem się więc ostrożnie i żałowałem bardzo, że nie mam przy sobie mej sztaby żelaznej, gdyż postanowiłem sobie święcie, że będę walczył do ostatniej kropli krwi, zanim się pozwolę ująć. Wkrótce przekonałem się, iż pomyliłem się w mojem przypuszczeniu, gdyż światła nie pochodziły z jakiegoś domku, lecz że były to dwie latarnie jakiegoś powozu, który zatrzymał się na szerokiej szosie. Do powozu zaprzągnięte były dwa konie, a obok stał mały pocztyljon; jedno koło leżało na drodze. Podczas gdy z krzaków przyglądałem się temu wszystkiemu, dymiącym koniom, małemu pocztyljonowi, jak również czarnemu, ociekającemu wodą deszczową powozowi na jego trzech kołach, spuszczono okno w powozie, a w niem ukazała się mała twarzyczka pod wielkim kapeluszem. — Co ja teraz pocznę? — zawołała dama do małego pocztyljona. — Sir Karola nie widać, a ja będę pewnie musiała przepędzić całą noc na tych moczarach. — Może pani będę mógł w czem dopomóc — odezwałem się, wychodząc z krzaków w obręb świateł. Kobieta w opałach była dla mnie zawsze świętą istotą, a ta była w dodatku jeszcze piękną jak anioł. Nie zapominajcie panowie także, iż wtedy byłem już coprawda pułkownikiem, ale liczyłem dopiero dwadzieścia ośm lat. Boże, jak ona krzyknęła i jak pocztyljon patrzył na mnie z otwartą gębą! Nic dziwnego, gdyż moje pojawienie wobec ówczesnych wydarzeń nie mogło w nocy napełnić zaufaniem kobiety, znajdującej się w samotności wśród moczarów. Gdy ochłonęła cokolwiek z pierwszego przestrachu, ofiarowałem jej raz jeszcze moje uniżone usługi, i mogłem teraz wyczytać w jej pięknych oczach, że moja postawa i całe zachowanie się wywołały u niej przyjemne wrażenie. — Bardzo mi przykro, że przestraszyłem panią — rzekłem do niej — ale byłem przypadkiem świadkiem pani słów i nie mogłem się powstrzymać, aby pani nie ofiarować swej pomocy. Skłoniłem się przytem. Znacie panowie moje ukłony i możecie sobie wyobrazić, że wartość moja podskoczyła w oczach tej damy bardzo znacznie. — Jestem panu bardzo zobowiązana, mój panie — odparła z wdzięcznym uśmiechem. — Podróż nasza z Tavistocku była straszna; wreszcie straciliśmy jedno koło u powozu i osiedliśmy wśród moczarów. Sir Karol, mój mąż, poszedł wprawdzie po pomoc, ale obawiam się, iż zabłądził. Już miałem na ustach słowa pocieszenia dla niej, gdy mój wzrok padł na czarny płaszcz podróżny, należący prawdopodobnie do jej towarzysza. Oto było to, czego mi było potrzeba! Coprawda myśl, iż będę tutaj odgrywał rolę rabusia, była początkowo dla mnie bardzo nieprzyjemna, ale... cóż było robić? Znajdowałem się przecież w kraju nieprzyjacielskim! Postąpiłem więc sobie krótko i węzłowato. — To zapewne płaszcz pani męża? — zapytałem. — Wybacz mi pani, iż czuję się zmuszonym... Po tych słowach wyciągnąłem płaszcz przez okno. Na jej pięknej twarzy wyczytałem zdumienie, obawę i wstręt, który odczuwała na widok mego wstrętnego czynu, a widok ten poruszył mnie do głębi. — Oh — zaczęła — jakże się na panu zawiodłam! Przyszedłeś pan zatem po to, aby mnie obrabować, a nie, aby mi dopomóc. Sądziłam po pańskiem zachowaniu się, iż mam do czynienia z człowiekiem honoru, a pan kradniesz płaszcz mego męża! — Pani — odparłem — proszę, nie potępiaj mnie pani, zanim wysłuchasz wszystkiego. Potrzeba zmusza mnie do tego kroku; ale powiedz mi pani, kto ma szczęście być pani mężem, a przyrzekam pani, iż zwrócę mu ten płaszcz. Rysy jej straciły trochę z dawnej surowości. — Mąż mój nazywa się sir Karol Meredith. Udaje się on w podróż do więzienia w Dortmoorze, gdzie ma do załatwienia bardzo ważne sprawy rządowe. Jeżeli pan chcesz usłuchać dobrej rady, to idź pan swoją drogą i nie przywłaszczaj sobie cudzej własności. — Zazdroszczę mu tylko części jego własności, pani! — I tę wziąłeś pan z jego powozu! — O nie! — odparłem z galanterją — ta jeszcze znajduje się w powozie! Roześmiała się wesoło i serdecznie, i odparła: — Wołałbyś pan raczej oddać płaszcz, niż prawić mi tutaj komplementy! Przerwałem jej. — Pani, to jest niemożliwą rzeczą. Pozwól mi pani, abym wsiadł do jej powozu, abym pani mógł wytłumaczyć, jak niezbędna jest dla mnie ta część odzieży. Niebu tylko wiadomo, jakie głupstwo byłbym wtedy jeszcze popełnił, gdybym był w tej chwili nie był usłyszał lekkiego „hallo!“, na które malec odpowiedział donośnym głosem. Jednocześnie spostrzegłem, iż zbliża się do nas szybko jakaś latarnia. — Pani, ku mojemu ubolewaniu muszę panią teraz opuścić. Po tych słowach pożegnałem się z piękną niewiastą, naturalnie nie bez tego, aby pomimo iż mi się bardzo śpieszyło, nie wycisnąć na jej ręce ognistego pocałunku. Była to bardzo mała rączka, a wyciągnęła ją szybko z mej ręki, na znak niechęci z powodu mego zuchwalstwa. Tymczasem latarnia zbliżyła się, a mały pocztyljon widocznie nabrał odwagi, gdyż chciał mi przeszkodzić w ucieczce. Odtrąciłem go jednak i z płaszczem pod pachą zniknąłem w ciemnościach. Teraz jedynem mojem staraniem było, aby w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin nocy oddalić się jak tylko można najwięcej od więzienia; odwróciłem więc twarz do wiatru i pędziłem, aż wreszcie padłem ze znużenia. Ale tylko kilka chwil odpoczynku, a potem jazda naprzód! Byłem przecież młody i silny, a muskuły miałem jak ze stali. Wytrzymałem tak jeszcze trzy godziny. Według mojego obliczenia musiałem mieć więzienie o jakie dwadzieścia mil angielskich poza sobą. Gdy zaczął świtać poranek, zauważyłem, iż znajduję się na wzgórzystej, silnie chwastami zarosłej okolicy. Tutaj mogłem się doskonale ukryć do wieczora. Zaszyłem się więc w krzaki, owinąłem się w ciepły, miękki płaszcz i, jak to już nieraz czyniłem, położyłem się spać mimo deszczu i wichru. Ale nie był to sen orzeźwiający; trapiły mnie jakieś brzydkie sny, w których wszystko działo się naopak. Wreszcie z jednym jedynym szwadronem huzarów, zaatakowałem na zmęczonych koniach całą falangę grenadjerów węgierskich — tak samo, jak to zrobiłem swego czasu pod Elchingen. Stałem w strzemionach i wołałem: „Niech żyje cesarz!” na co moi żołnierze odpowiadali gromkiem: „Niech żyje cesarz!” Zbudziłem się wskutek tego i skoczyłem z mego twardego łoża, podczas gdy ten okrzyk brzmiał jeszcze w moich uszach. Przetarłem oczy i zapytałem się sam siebie, czy rzeczywiście się obudziłem, gdyż ten okrzyk powtórzyło teraz z jakie pięć tysięcy gardzieli. Teraz wysunąłem głowę z ochronnych krzaków, a to, co zobaczyłem przy świetle dziennem, było chyba ostatniem, czego pragnąłem, lub co ujrzeć chciałem. Więzienie w Dortmoorze! Ponury, długi budynek znajdował się tuż przede mną! Tak, gdybym był jeszcze biegł przez parę minut, byłbym z pewnością wyrżnął głową o mur. Widok ten wprawił mnie początkowo w takie osłupienie, iż skamieniałem prawie. Narazie spostrzegłem, co się dzieje i z rozpaczy zacząłem się walić pięściami po łbie. Wiatr w ciągu nocy odwrócił się z północy na południe, a ponieważ biegłem zawsze pod wiatr, przebyłem dziesięć mil na północ i tyleż zpowrotem na południe, aby się wkońcu dostać tam, skąd się wykradłem. I dlatego tyle przewracania się i podnoszenia, tyle biegu i zmęczenia! A gdy tak zastanawiałem się jeszcze nad moją przygodą, cała historja wydała mi się tak śmieszna, iż kłopot mój zmienił się w wyuzdaną wesołość, to też zacząłem się śmiać i śmiać, aż mnie boki zabolały. Wreszcie otuliłem się znowu w płaszcz i zacząłem się zastanawiać, co dalej począć. Moje ruchliwe życie nauczyło mnie, aby żadnego wydarzenia nie uważać za nieszczęście, zanim się zupełnie nie rozegra sprawa, gdyż, czyż każda godzina nie przynosi nowych zmian? I teraz przyszedłem do przekonania, że przypadek wyrządził mi wielką przysługę. Naturalnie moi prześladowcy rozpoczęli swoje poszukiwania od miejsca, w którem przywłaszczyłem sobie płaszcz sir Karola Meredith, i rzeczywiście z mego ukrycia widziałem, jak biegli przez szosę w tym kierunku. Żadnemu z nich nie przyszło na myśl, iż mogłem przecież pobiec zpowrotem. Urządziłem się więc jak można było najwygodniej w krzakach na grzbiecie pagórka i postanowiłem przebyć tutaj cały dzień. Jeńcy dowiedzieć się musieli naturalnie o mojej ucieczce, to też dali wyraz swej radości z tego wypadku w okrzykach na cześć cesarza, co miało dla mnie być oznaką współczucia i koleżeńskiego usposobienia. Widziałem wyraźnie, jak ten ludek przymusowych próżniaków chodził po wąskiem podwórzu więzienia, aby porozmawiać o mej szczęśliwie wykonanej ucieczce. Stąd pochodziły owe okrzyki: „Niech żyje cesarz!“ Raz doleciały mych uszu przekleństwa, a zdawało mi się, iż widzę Beaumonta, który w towarzystwie dwóch dozorców kroczył z zawiązaną głową przez podwórze. Widok ten napełnił mnie radością — wiedziałem teraz, iż go nie zabiłem, a moi towarzysze wiedzieli teraz, iż nie chciałem uciekać bez niego. Leżałem tak więc przez cały dzień, i wsłuchiwałem się w tony dzwonu zegarowego, ogłaszającego godziny. Na szczęście byłem obficie zaopatrzony w chleb, który zaoszczędziłem sobie z mych codziennych racyj, a gdy zbadałem zawartość kieszeni zabranego przeze mnie płaszcza, znalazłem srebrną butelkę z doskonałym konjakiem, tak iż przez cały dzień mogłem wytrzymać. Prócz tego wyciągnąłem jeszcze jedwabną chustkę, pudełeczko z szyldkretu, jak również niebieską, czerwonym lakiem zapieczętowaną kopertę, na której znajdował się adres dyrektora więzienia w Dortmoorze. Postanowiłem sobie, iż dwa pierwsze przedmioty zwrócę ich właścicielowi przy pierwszej lepszej sposobności, ale nad listem zacząłem sobie łamać głowę, gdyż dyrektor zachowywał się zawsze wobec mnie bardzo przyzwoicie, a wstrętnem było dla mnie wdzierać się w cudze tajemnice i zabierać list, przeznaczony dla kogo innego. Ale czyż nie mogłem go wsunąć pod jakiś kamień przy bramie wchodowej? Nie, toby mu zdradziło, gdzie mnie szukać należy! Gdy mi tak nic na myśl wpaść nie chciało, schowałem go tymczasem do kieszeni, a miałem nadzieję, iż niezadługo doręczę go pod właściwym adresem. Słońce zaczęło zsyłać z nieba swe palące promienie i wysuszyło wkrótce moje do nitki przemoknięte ubranie. Noc zastała mnie gotowym do dalszego pochodu, a tym razem nie mogłem już zabłądzić, gdyż przyjąłem sobie za przewodników gwiazdy. Wkrótce upaliłem spory kawał drogi. Pierwszą moją troską było postarać się u pierwszej lepszej osoby, którą na mej drodze spotkam, o jakieś przyzwoite ubranie, a potem dostać się na wybrzeże północne, gdzie było dość przemytników i rybaków, którzy bardzo chętnie pobierali nagrody, wypłacane im przez cesarza za to, iż pomagali zbiegłym jeńcom wojennym do przedostania się przez kanał. Aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, usunąłem pióropusz z czaka, ale obawiałem się jeszcze, iż mimo obszernego płaszcza uniform mój gotów mnie zdradzić. Dlatego też zależało mi bardzo na tem, abym wystąpił w stroju cywilnym. Zaświtał poranek. Po prawej stronie spostrzegłem rzekę, a po lewej jakieś małe miasto. Temu ostatniemu byłbym z duszy i serca złożył wizytę, aby się zapoznać bliżej ze zwyczajami i obyczajami i sposobem życia Anglików, gdyż opowiadano mi o tem niestworzone rzeczy. Aczkolwiek byłoby mi to sprawiło wielką przyjemność, gdybym ich zobaczył jedzących surowe mięso, nie odważyłem się przecież na to ze względu na mój uniform, na wąsy i mój język. Pozostałem wierny memu zamiarowi dostania się czem prędzej na północ, a rozglądałem się przytem bacznie dokoła, czy nie odnajdę gdzie śladów moich prześladowców. Nigdzie ich widać nie było. Około południa wszedłem w jakąś zaciszną dolinę i ujrzałem przed sobą samotną chatę, która zdawało się jest jedynym budynkiem w całej okolicy. Mały ten, ładny domek miał wejście, ocienione zielenią, ogródek przed domkiem także był, a w nim uwijało się mnóstwo rozmaitego drobiu. Widok ten podrażnił mnie — ukryłem się w wysokich paprociach, aby się dobrze i dokładnie wszystkiemu przypatrzeć. Tutaj znajdę z pewnością wszystko, czego mi potrzeba będzie! Chleb już zjadłem, a odczuwałem szalony apetyt po tak długiej podróży. Szybko wypracowałem sobie plan wyprawy. Zbadać najpierw teren, potem do ataku, zmusić do poddania się, i wreszcie przywłaszczyć sobie to, co mi było potrzebne koniecznie. W każdym razie musiałem tutaj pochwycić jaką kurę i omlet. Podczas gdy tak jeszcze z mej zasadzki rekognoskowałem, wystąpił z domku młody chłopak, a za nim ukazał się starszy człowiek z dwiema tęgiemi pałkami w rękach. Oddał je swemu młodszemu towarzyszowi, a ten zaczął niemi wywijać jak błyskawicami na lewo, na prawo, nad głową, dokoła siebie. Wspaniale to szelma robił! Starszy stał obok niego, i zdawało się, iż od czasu do czasu dawał mu jakieś wskazówki. Wreszcie chłopak pochwycił sznur i zaczął przez niego skakać, a starszy ciągle mu się przyglądał. Możecie sobie panowie wyobrazić, jak mnie ta scena dziwiła — czy ten starszy był może doktorem, który swego pacjenta poddawał jakiejś szczególnej, a mnie dotąd nieznanej kuracji? Gdy się tak nad tem zastanawiałem, przyniósł jeden z nich paltot, młodszy naciągnął go na siebie i zapiął się aż pod samą szyję. Wstrząsnąłem ze zdumienia głową — dzień był przecież tak gorący! Sądząc jednak, iż ćwiczenia się skończyły, pomyliłem się bardzo, gdyż malec, mimo ciężkiego palta, zaczął biec i to wprost na mnie. Tymczasem stary wrócił do domu, a ta okoliczność była dla mnie bardzo na rękę, gdyż postanowiłem sobie wejść czem prędzej w posiadanie ubioru chłopca, a potem pobiec do jakiejś wsi i kupić tam sobie coś do jedzenia. Kurczęta nęciły mnie wprawdzie bardzo, ale ponieważ nie byłem uzbrojony, a przytem pokazało się, iż w domku było przynajmniej dwóch mężczyzn, uważałem za rzecz najstosowniejszą trzymać się od tego domku zdaleka. Wśród paproci zachowywałem się bardzo spokojnie. Teraz olbrzymi paltot z jego szybkobiegiem zbliżał się ku mnie, już mogłem widzieć, jak chłopcu pot spływa z czoła. Wydawał mi się silny — ale tak mały, tak mały, iż obawiałem się, że jego ubranie nie na wiele mi się przyda. Gdy rzuciłem się ku niemu, stanął i spojrzał na mnie z osłupieniem. — U stu djabłów! A my tu kogo przychwyciliśmy?! Cyrk, czy coś podobnego, hę? To były jego słowa, ale co przez to chciał powiedzieć, nie rozumiałem. — Wybacz pan najuprzejmiej, monsieur — odparłem grzecznie — ale muszę pana prosić, abyś mi oddał swoje ubranie. — Co oddał? — Swoje ubranie. — Do djabła! A to mi się podoba! Dlaczego mam panu oddać moje ubranie? — Ponieważ mi go potrzeba. — A skoro mi się nie zechce? — Be jabbers! W takim razie muszę je sobie sam zabrać! Wsadził ręce do kieszeni, stanął przede mną w obronnej postawie i spojrzał na mnie rozweselony. Ten uśmiech nie bardzo mi się podobał, ponieważ chłopak miał twarz kwadratową i gładko wygoloną. — Tak, więc pan chcesz wziąć moje ubranie! Hm! Wydajesz mi się pan być wcale niezłym kompanem, ale tym razem wpadłeś pan na zupełnie fałszywe tory. Czy pan może myśli, że nie wiem, kim jesteś? Takiego zbiegłego z więzienia Francuzika pozna każdy z nas nawet z napół przymkniętemi oczyma. Ale nie znasz pan mnie jeszcze, kochany człecze, gdyż inaczej chyba nie wpadłbyś pan na tę głupią myśl, abyś się rzucał na mnie! Patrz pan: jestem Herkulesem z Bristolu — dziewięć kamieni w każdej ręce! Malec myślał może, iż ta wiadomość powali mnie o ziemię, lecz ja uśmiechnąłem się tylko, podkręciłem wąsa, i zmierzyłem go moim przenikliwym wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Wreszcie rzekłem: — Temu wszystkiemu nie chcę przeczyć, ale skoro panu powiem, że znajdujesz się oko w oko z pułkownikiem huzarów Conflansa, Stefanem Gerardem, uznasz pan przecie konieczność oddania mi swego ubioru bez wszelkich dalszych wymówek i zastrzeżeń. — No, posłuchajno, mosje, teraz już mi dość tego, gdyż inaczej pokażę ci, gdzie pieprz rośnie! — Dawaj ubranie, monsieur! — krzyknąłem i postąpiłem wściekły ku niemu. Zamiast wszelkiej odpowiedzi zrzucił z siebie ciężki paltot, wyciągnął jedno ramię daleko przed siebie, przyłożył drugie do piersi i w tej szczególnej postawie patrzył na mnie z dziwnym uśmiechem. Nie znam się coprawda na metodzie, którą ci ludzie walczą, ani tyle, wiele komar unieść może na ogonie, ale czy uzbrojony czy nie, konno czy pieszo — jestem zawsze gotów stanąć z każdym do walki. Byłoby też niesłusznem, gdyby każdy żołnierz żądał od swego przeciwnika, aby walczył z nim jego metodą. Skoro się wlezie między wilki, trzeba też razem z niemi wyć. To też z pewnego rodzaju okrzykiem wojennym rzuciłem się na niego, aby mu obiema nogami dać kilka potężnych uderzeń. W tej chwili jednak znalazłem się piętami w górze; widziałem tyle iskier, co ongiś pod Austerlitz, i padłem na ziemię, uderzając głową o kamień. Gdy przyszedłem do siebie, ujrzałem, iż znajduję się w bardzo skromnym pokoiku, mniej niż skromnie umeblowanym, na łóżku polowem. We łbie tak mi huczało, jakgdyby miał pęknąć, a gdy się chwyciłem za czoło, poczułem, iż nad okiem mam guz wielkości włoskiego orzecha. Po całym pokoju rozchodził się jakiś ostry zapach — wnet spostrzegłem, iż pochodził on z kawałka papieru, namoczonego octem, a znajdującego się na mojem czole. W kącie pokoju siedział ten mały straszny człowieczek z bardzo zgryzioną miną; miał gołe kolano, a stary nacierał je jakąś maścią, przyczem klął co się zmieściło. — Taka głupota! Jeszcze mi się coś podobnego nigdy w życiu nie zdarzyło — mówił, besztając małego. — Przez cały miesiąc męczyłem się z tobą, a teraz, gdy jesteś nareszcie giętkim, jak pstrąg we wodzie, i zwinnym jak wiewiórka, wdajesz się na dwa dni przed wyścigami w jakąś burdę z cudzoziemskim przybłędą! — Przestań pan nareszcie! — odparł mały z gniewem. — Jesteś pan wprawdzie dobrym trenerem, Dżim, ale swej gadaninie mógłbyś przecież dać spokój. Stary nie dał się jednak zastraszyć. — Tak, tak — mówił dalej — i niema tu człowiek być złym i gniewać się! Jeżeli to kolano nie zagoi się do przyszłej środy, będzie z tobą źle, jak jestem Dżim, a potem potrwa bardzo długo, nim ktoś na ciebie bodaj pensa postawi. — Co ma być źle? — odburknął mały — to się po mnie nie pokażę! Zapomniałeś pan widzę, iż wygrałem już dziewiętnaście razy! A pan cobyś zrobił, gdyby panu taki włóczęga chciał zdzierać ubranie z grzbietu?! — Pst! Pst! Dałbym mu je spokojnie, a potem puścił za nim w pogoń żołnierzy, jak to teraz uczyniliśmy. Byłbym rzeczy dostał bardzo prędko zpowrotem! — Do stu djabłów! Nie lubię, gdy mi ktoś przeszkadza w mych ćwiczeniach. Ale gdy komuś stanie w drodze taki marny Francuzik, który nawet nie umie uczciwie zrobić palcem dziury w bułce maślanej, to przecież w takim człowieku, jak ja, musi się żółć przewrócić do góry nogami! Nie myślałem też, iż odrazu wylezie na mnie z nogami. — A cóż ty myślisz, czy on może studjował metodę i reguły Broughtona? Także ciekawe! Ci tam z za morza mają akurat takie pojęcie o prawidłowej walce, jak ślepy o kolorach. Tego mi było już za wiele, panowie! Zacząłem więc: — Przepraszam, nie rozumiałem wprawdzie dokładnie waszej rozmowy, ale pańskie ostatnie słowa były bardzo głupie! My, Francuzi, rozumiemy się na walce tak doskonale, iż złożyliśmy prawie każdej stolicy w Europie wizytę, a niezadługo będziemy się bawili w Londynie. Ale my walczymy jak przystało na żołnierzy, a nie jak ulicznicy. Zrozumiano? Pan walisz mnie po głowie, ja pana kopię nogami — to zabawka dla dzieci. Daj mi pan pałasz i weź pan sam tę broń do ręki, a pokażę panu, jak się walczy u nas, po drugiej stronie kanału. Obydwaj patrzyli na mnie podczas mego przemówienia osłupiałemi oczyma, jak to umieją Anglicy, gdy się czemuś dziwią, a potem zaczął starszy: — No, cieszy mnie to mocno, mosje, iż jeszcze żyjesz. Nie tak wyglądało, gdy tu pana wnosiliśmy. Widzisz pan, pańska głowa jest jeszcze za twarda dla najlepszej pięści w Bristolu! — Ale też z pana była pocieszna figura — przerwał mu drugi — skoczyłeś pan na mnie tak zaślepiony, jak młody kogut. Ja też nie jestem leniwy, wygarnąłem na prawo — plac! i oto leżałeś pan jak długi. To nie była moja wina, mosje, ostrzegałem pana przecież! — No, no, pociesz się pan — odezwał się Dżim, a jego słowa brzmiały niby życzenie — jest i pozostanie to panu piękną pamiątką na przyszłość. Możesz pan przecie opowiadać, iż zawarłeś znajomość z najlepszą pięścią w Bristolu, z pięścią, która była w szkole Dżima Huntera! — Jestem przyzwyczajony do silnych uderzeń — odparłem z dumą. Rozpiąłem zaraz mundur i obnażyłem nogę, aby im pokazać moje blizny; musieli się także przyjrzeć miejscu przy oku, gdzie utkwiło szydło rzekomego księdza. — Do licha! Ten potrafi więcej, niż jeść zupę łyżką! — zawołał mały z uznaniem. — Z tym mógłby niejeden z naszych walczyć o honor! — dorzucił stary. — Sześć miesięcy trenowania, a zobaczyłbyś! Szkoda, że musi powracać do więzienia. Ta ostatnia uwaga wcale mi się nie podobała; zapiąłem znowu mundur i wstałem z łóżka, mówiąc: — A teraz prosiłbym panów, abyście mi pozwolili udać się w dalszą drogę. Trener odparł na to z uśmiechem: — Nie mogę nic na to poradzić, mosje! Przykro mi to bardzo, iż takiego zucha, jak pan, muszę odesłać zpowrotem, ale interes jest interesem, a tu chodzi o dwadzieścia funtów nagrody. Byli tu już dziś rano po pana, a nie potrwa długo, a ukażą się znowu. Serce mi prawie zamarło w piersiach. — To znaczy, iż chcecie mnie zdradzić? — zawołałem. — Dwa razy po dwadzieścia funtów pan dostanie, skoro tylko wyląduję na brzegach Francji. Daję panu na to słowo honoru! Wstrząsnęli tylko głowami. Prosiłem, błagałem, mówiłem o gościnności angielskiej, o koleżeństwie dzielnych ludzi — wszystko psu na budę by się nie zdało! Daremnie! Mógłbym się był tak samo zwracać do tych dwóch drewnianych pałek, które przede mną stały w kącie; na ich twarzach nie było widać ani śladu współczucia. — Interes jest interesem — powtórzył stary — a zresztą, jakby ten mógł na przyszłą środę stanąć do wyścigu, gdyby się pokazało, że pozwolił umknąć jeńcowi wojennemu? Nie, nie, tego ryzykować nie można! To było zatem wszystko, co zyskałem po tylu trudach i tak ciężkiej pracy! Jak biedne, głupie jagnię, które się wyrwało z trzody, miałem być odstawiony zpowrotem. Nie, to się stać nie powinno, dopóki mogłem temu przeszkodzić! Słyszałem dosyć, aby wiedzieć, co było słabą stroną u tych ludzi i chciałem im tylko dowieść, iż Stefan Gerard był wtedy najstraszniejszym, gdy się zdawało, iż opuszcza go wszelka nadzieja. Jednym jedynym skokiem znalazłem się przy pałkach, pochwyciłem jedną z nich i wywinąłem nią groźnie nad głową małego Herkulesa. — Róbcie więc, czego nie możecie zaniechać — wrzasnąłem — ale przynajmniej na środę popsuję wam zabawę! Mały wyrzucił z siebie jakieś przekleństwo i chciał się na mnie rzucić, ale profesor jego pochwycił go w oba ramiona i wcisnął go zpowrotem w krzesło, wrzeszcząc jak opętany: — Nic z tego, mój chłopcze, już ja cię nauczę! A zwracając się do mnie, dodał: — Uciekaj pan, uciekaj pan, Francuziku! Podaj pan tyły! Prędko, prędko, bo się wyrwie! Nie trzeba mi było tego dwa razy powtarzać, to też wybiegłem czem prędzej. Zaledwie jednak łyknąłem trochę świeżego powietrza, które mnie owionęło, dostałem jakiegoś zawrotu głowy i musiałem się oprzeć o ścianę, aby nie runąć na ziemię. Ale co ja też przeniosłem! Czyż to było dziwne, że po tyłu niedostatkach i wysiłkach w ostatnich dniach stanąłem u granicy moich sił? Stałem więc w mym ciężkim uniformie i pogniecionem czaku, z głową spuszczoną wdół, powieki mi opadły... Zrobiłem co mogłem. Teraz już dalej nie szło. Wreszcie doleciał mnie tętent kopyt końskich, podniosłem oczy i ujrzałem siwobrodego gubernatora z Dortmooru, który z sześcioma jezdnymi stał o dziesięć kroków przede mną!!! — Tak, tak, pułkowniku — rzekł z gorzkim uśmiechem, — mamy pana znowu w swoich objęciach! Jakże mi przyjemnie! Skoro dzielny żołnierz uczynił wszystko, co mógł, a mimo to został pokonany, to wtedy sposób jego poddania się nieprzyjacielowi jest miarą jego wykształcenia. Wyciągnąłem list, który miałem w kieszeni, postąpiłem kilka kroków naprzód i oddałem go gubernatorowi z całą godnością. — Bardzo mi przykro, mój panie, iż byłem zmuszony zatrzymać jeden z pańskich listów — rzekłem. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony i skinął na żołnierzy, aby mnie przytrzymali. Następnie rozłamał pieczęcie, a twarz jego nabrała jakiegoś dziwnego wyrazu. — To musi być ten list, który zgubił sir Karol Meredith — zauważył. — Znajdował się w kieszeni jego płaszcza. — Nosiłeś go pan przy sobie przez dwa dni? — Od onegdaj wieczorem. — I nie czytałeś pan? Nie odpowiedziałem nic, ale dałem mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, iż postawił pytanie, którego człowiek honoru nie daje podobnemu sobie. Ku mojemu zdumieniu wybuchnął szalonym śmiechem, a upłynęło sporo czasu, zanim się uspokoił. Wreszcie otarł łzy z oczu i rzekł: — No, pułkowniku, narobiłeś pan sobie i nam niepotrzebnego kłopotu. Pozwól pan, iż przeczytam panu ten list, który przez dwa dni nosiłeś przy sobie. I zaczął czytać: „Zawiadamia się pana, że pułkownik Stefan Gerard z trzeciego pułku huzarów, wymieniony został za pułkownika artylerji Masona, a zatem należy wypuścić go na wolność“. Zaczął się śmiać na nowo i żołnierze się śmiali i ci dwaj z chaty się śmiali... a ja? No, skoro usłyszałem tę ogólną wesołość, a przed oczyma stanęły mi wszystkie moje nadzieje i obawy, moje trudy i niebezpieczeństwa, cóż mogłem innego uczynić, jak nie oprzeć się o ścianę i śmiać się serdeczniej, niż wszyscy? I czyż nie miałem do tego powodu? Czyż nie widziałem już przed sobą mej ukochanej Francji, mej drogiej matki, mego wielkiego cesarza, mych dzielnych huzarów? Poza mną znajdowało się ponure więzienie i ciężka ręka króla angielskiego. Stefan Gerard splunął i przestał opowiadać. KONIEC.